Fireflies
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: OOC Itachi believes Sasuke deserves something extra special for his birthday.


**Title: **"Fireflies"

**Authoress: **Sasukez

**Anime: **Naruto

**Pairing: **ItachixSasuke

**Rating: **K+ For: mild sensuality

**Occasion: **Uchiha Sasuke's birthday

**Dedicated: **Uchiha Sasuke

**Disclaimer: **The anime, Naruto, and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N: **This FanFic is for my obsession and my lovie! I started writing this the day before Sasuke's birthday so if it sounds rushed I'm sorry. Sasuke and Itachi are written OOC. WARNING: Fluff :)

**Set: **AU (Alternate Universe)

* * *

"Nii-san! Where are we going?"

Sasuke's laughter trickled throughout the moonlit night, joining the tranquil sounds of croaking frogs, singing crickets, and lapping water. Of course, Sasuke couldn't see any of this. Itachi had insisted upon taking Sasuke out for the night but only if he agreed to be blindfolded until they reached their destination.

"We're almost there," Itachi chuckled in response to his curiosity.

Sasuke smiled at the sound of his laughter. He cherished hearing that sound. If he could have one thing on his birthday it would be Itachi's laugh. Even though he couldn't see, he could definitely feel and he felt the surface hew as sitting on rock very gently. He could also hear the soft lapping of water around him. It didn't take Albert Einstein to figure out he was in a boat. He and Itachi lived by themselves in a small house near a small river. They took their rowboat out often for trips and activities on the river. And yet, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out where in the world Itachi was taking him.

As far as Sasuke could tell, they'd been on the water for about fifteen minutes until he felt them drift to a stop. He gripped his seat when the boat jostled from Itachi's movement. He heard and felt Itachi climb around and behind him. He bit his lip to contain his excitement as he felt Itachi's warm hands on either side of his face, prepared to remove the dark cloth. Sasuke shivered when he also felt that familiar electrifying breath on his neck, his soft lips brushing his ear.

"Are you ready?" that deep voice asked, his fingers twisting at the blindfold teasingly.

"Quit it!" Sasuke giggled. "I'm ready."

Sasuke felt Itachi's lips curve up in a smile against is ear before he released the cloth from his otouto's eyes. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as his obsidian eyes took in his new surroundings. Their small, white rowboat floated in the center of a moonlit lagoon, surrounded by deep, shadowy expanses of trees, mostly weeping willows. Their sweeping limbs brushed the surface of the silvery water, sending flawless ripples dancing towards the still boat. And among the shadows and the summer air hung thousands of blinking, yellow lights. Sasuke had never seen so many fireflies buzzing around in one place. The feeling of Itachi's strong arms sliding around his slim waist was the only thing remind him that he was not alone in this serene world.

"Do you like it?" Itachi asked him from behind, a hint of nervousness in his usually calm voice.

Sasuke blinked to draw himself away from the hypnotic beauty around him. He twisted around to see his brother's face for the first time since they set foot on the boat. As always, his nii-san was breathtaking. The moonlight shown on his dark chocolate locks, tinting it silver and making it look more midnight black. His dark eyes glimmered with the starshine reflecting off the water. Sasuke smiled at his brother and placed his arms around his neck.

"Its beautiful," he whispered in awe.

Itachi's usually stoic expression lightened with a relieved smile, the nervousness leaving his gaze. He pulled Sasuke close to him, one hand stroking his raven hair, the other running along his clothed back.

"Happy birthday Sasuke," Itachi breathed in his ear.

Sasuke sighed contentedly, resting his head against his shoulder. His fingers played absently with the strands of his hair as he continued to absorb this secret place.

"How did you find this place?" Sasuke asked in fascination, pulling away from Itachi's embrace.

Itachi hid his disappointment at Sasuke's departure well. He watched him swing his slender legs over the side of the boat, leaning his hands on the edge, the soles of his bare feet touching the surface of the water as if it were solid. He smiled at the perfect image before him of Sasuke's pale skin illuminated by the moonlight; of his ebony hair splashed in starlight; of his onyx eyes filled with innocent fascination. Itachi joined him on the edge of the boat, back to the water and legs within the boat.

"I found it a few nights ago when I went to catch something for dinner," he answered Sasuke.

"I can't believe its been here all this time and we never knew about it! Its so beautiful."

"Yeah…beautiful."

Itachi's hand slid over Sasuke's, earning his angelic face to turn to him, their identical eyes locking together. Itachi's hand drifted to Sasuke's soft cheek, his thumb gently stroking the tender skin. Itachi's warm breath washed over his face, sending his eyelids halfway down his eyes as he shifted his gaze to those nearing lips. He remained still as Itachi's tender lips laid themselves upon his own.

It wasn't his first kiss. He and Itachi had been a romantic couple for a few years. However, no matter how accustomed Sasuke was to Itachi's kisses, he always reacted like it was his first. His kiss always set him ablaze, no matter how chaste it was. He was always left begging for more and he was always so desperate to keep him from pulling away. Itachi pressed his lips forward, earning a whimper from Sasuke as he did so. He smirked against his mouth, winding his arms around his waist, lips slowly grinding against Sasuke's. Sasuke moaned in pleasure, his own hands weaving into Itachi's hair.

Itachi leaned in closer still which was a big mistake. In the heat of the moment, both brothers had forgotten they were on the edge of a rowboat. Each lost their balance and both went tumbling into the waters below with a loud splash. Sasuke came up first, gasping for air. Itachi came up soon after, shaking out his sopping wet hair.

"You jerk! You so planned that!" Sasuke accused.

"I so did not!" Itachi laughed.

Sasuke splashed him. Itachi looked at him, incredulously. Sasuke tried to keep on a serious face but the corners of his mouth couldn't stop twitching. Itachi grinned, evilly, and lunged through the water at Sasuke. Sasuke squeaked and dodged, wading as fast as possible to the pebbly shore.

"Quit it!" Sasuke laughed, as he was followed by waves of splashed water.

"I deserve my revenge!" was Itachi's childish reply.

Sasuke hurried out of the shallow water and onto the pale, pebbled shore. Itachi was close behind and captured him in his arms before he could escape. Sasuke couldn't stop laughing as Itachi rocked him around and trailed kisses along his neck. He was lifted into Itachi's arms with a small yelp of surprise. Itachi carried him up the bank and round some bushes to a small, pebbled clearing. Across from them, on the other side of the cove-like area, sat a small gray shed. Strung above them, across the small expanse, from the branches of the trees, were dozens of candlelit lanterns.

"Nii-san. You didn't have to do all of this," Sasuke said as Itachi set him down.

"Yes I did," he answered, handing him a towel that had been resting on a nearby rock. "You deserve it."

Sasuke dried his head off before tossing the towel around Itachi's neck and pulling him close to him.

"Thank you," he whispered, breaths away from his lips.

Itachi smiled at him, capturing his lips with his own once more. He picked Sasuke up again, bridal style. Still kissing and always smiling, he carried him into the candlelit shed, locking the door behind him, to celebrate Sasuke's sixteenth birthday.

* * *

**Author's Review: **I know it was very drabblish and plotless but I finally got the image in my head out on paper! I think I may have rushed the ending and didn't use enough dialogue but overall I didn't hate it. Please review and tell me what you liked. Criticism welcome as long as its civil. Thank you! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!!


End file.
